womenswrestlingdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
WWF Survivor Series (1987)
Event recap Beefcake, Roberts, Duggan, Savage and Steamboat vs. Davis, Race, Hercules, Honky Tonk, & Bass The first match of the first-ever Survivor Series was the first-ever Survivor Series elimination match. Randy Savage, Jake Roberts, Ricky Steamboat, Brutus Beefcake and Jim Duggan faced WWF Intercontinental Champion The Honky Tonk Man, Hercules, Danny Davis, Ron Bass and Harley Race. Savage's team was seconded by his wife Miss Elizabeth while Honky's team was seconded by Bobby Heenan and Jimmy Hart. Duggan and Race brawled to the outside where both men were counted out and both of them were eliminated, leaving 4 men on each team. Beefcake hit a knee lift on Bass, and went on to eliminate him as Savage's team had 4 men while Honky's team had 3 men. Team captain Honky himself joined the match and hit a Shake, Rattle and Roll on Beefcake and eliminated him. 3 men were on each sides. Roberts hit a DDT on Davis and only 2 men remained in Honky's team, Honky and Hercules while Savage's team was still having 3 men. Savage hit a Savage Elbow on Hercules and pinned him with Honky remaining the only member in his team. After he found out that he was the only team member, he left the ring and got counted-out, thus eliminating himself in the process; however, this did not come before Savage, Roberts and Steamboat each took turns beating on Honky. Savage, Roberts and Steamboat became the survivors of the match. Women's Survivor Series Match: Team Sherri vs. Team Moolah The next match was a women's match featuring the team of The Fabulous Moolah, Rockin' Robin, Velvet McIntyre and The Jumping Bomb Angels (Itsuki Yamazaki and Noriyo Tateno) against WWF Women's Champion Sensational Sherri, WWF Women's Tag Team Champions The Glamour Girls (Leilani Kai and Judy Martin), Donna Christanello and Dawn Marie. McIntyre did the first elimination by pinning Christanello with a victory roll. Robin hit a running crossbody on Marie and pinned her with the crossbody, leading to three wrestlers on Sherri's team while none of Moolah's team members had been eliminated. Team captain Sherri came into the match and hit Robin with a vertical suplex to eliminate her. Glamour Girls hit a double clothesline on Moolah and Judy Martin, one half of Glamour Girls pinned Moolah to eliminate her. McIntyre pinned Sherri with a victory roll pin, with Moolah's team having 3 members and Sherri's team having Glamour Girls, only 2 members. Leilani Kai joined the match and then pinned McIntyre after an electric chair drop. Yamazaki hit a diving crossbody from the top rope on Kai and pinned her to eliminate her. Tateno hit a flying clothesline on Martin and pinned her to win the match. Jumping Bomb Angels became the sole survivors for Moolah's team. Featured women dawnmarie80s.jpg|Dawn Marie|link=Dawn Marie Johnston featdonnac.jpg|Donna Christianello|link=Donna Christianello Featfabulousmoolah1.jpg|Fabulous Moolah|link=The Fabulous Moolah featitsuki.jpg|Itsuki Yamazaki|link=Itsuki Yamazaki featjudy1.jpg|Judy Martin|link=Judy Martin Leilani_Kai.jpg|Leilani Kai|link=Leilani Kai featmisselizabeth.jpg|Miss Elizabeth|link=Miss Elizabeth featnoriyo.jpg|Noriyo Tateno|link=Noriyo Tateno Featrobin.jpg|Rockin' Robin|link=Rockin' Robin featsherri.jpg|Sensational Sherri|link=Sensational Sherri featvelvetmcintyre.jpg|Velvet McIntyre|link=Velvet McIntyre Leilani9.jpg|The Glamour Girls|link=The Glamour Girls bc4b232fa216a4a83c6be654001147b5.jpg|The Jumping Bomb Angels|link=The Jumping Bomb Angels Match results 5-on-5 Survivor Series Elimination Match * Brutus Beefcake, Jake Roberts, Jim Duggan, Randy Savage and Ricky Steamboat (with Miss Elizabeth) defeated Dangerous Danny Davis, Harley Race, Hercules, The Honky Tonk Man and Ron Bass (with Bobby Heenan and Jimmy Hart) (16:19) 5-on-5 Survivor Series Elimination Match * The Fabulous Moolah, The Jumping Bomb Angels (Itsuki Yamazaki and Noriyo Tateno), Rockin' Robin and Velvet McIntyre defeated Dawn Marie, Donna Christianello, The Glamour Girls (Leilani Kai and Judy Martin) and Sensational Sherri (with Jimmy Hart) (20:10) Critical reception * John Canton of TJR Wrestling gave the women's match **1/4. "It was a boring match for the most part, but I liked the way the Jumping Bomb Angels were put over in a big way. The crowd didn’t know them, but they stood out with their aerial moves. I couldn’t remember what happened after this, so I had to look it up. They had the Jumping Bomb Angels beat Martin & Kai for the tag titles at the first Royal Rumble event two months after this. Sherri getting pinned by McIntyre was a bit of a big deal." * Dave Meltzer of Wrestling Observer Newsletter gave the womne's match **. * Scott Keith of 411mania gave the match ***3/4. "Good, long match that got the Angels way over, leading to them winning the meaningless Women’s tag titles at the first Royal Rumble." Notes * The first women's Survivor Series elimination match. * The pay-per-view debuts of Dawn Marie, Donna Christianello, Itsuki Yamazaki, Judy Martin, Noriyo Tateno, Rockin' Robin, & Sensational Sherri. This would be the only pay-per-view appearance for most of them. * The WWE would declare Sherri's team one of worst Survivor Series teams of all time. Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Survivor Series Category:1987 pay-per-view events Category:Dawn Marie (1980s) Category:Donna Christanello Category:The Fabulous Moolah Category:Itsuki Yamazaki Category:Judy Martin Category:Leilani Kai Category:Miss Elizabeth Category:Noriyo Tateno Category:Rockin' Robin Category:Sensational Sherri Category:Velvet McIntyre Category:The Jumping Bomb Angels Category:The Glamour Girls